The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Electronic assemblies with backlit visual elements may be manufactured via several processes. Most commonly, a plastic part of a polymeric material resin is molded with some portion of the plastic being clear or translucent, with electronics components including one or more light sources attached mechanically to the part after molding, so that light is visible through the clear or translucent portion, resulting in a backlighting effect. More recently, methods have been developed of embedding one or more light sources in a molded plastic part. One such method is to encapsulate light sources and associated electronics components (collectively “package”) in a clear resin via low-pressure molding and then to injection-mold plastic over or around the encapsulated package. The encapsulated package is thereby embedded in the plastic, with some portion of the plastic being clear or translucent so that light from the encapsulated package is visible through the clear or translucent plastic, resulting in a backlighting effect.
Another such method is to mount light sources and associated electronics (“package”) onto a polymer film, form the film into a desired shape, and then insert the formed film into an injection mold having substantially the same shape. A following step injection-molds plastic onto the film such that the package is embedded between the film on which it is mounted and the plastic that has been molded onto it, with portions of the film and/or plastic being clear or translucent such that light from the light sources is visible from the part exterior, resulting in a backlighting effect.
Electronics components may also be printed onto a film. The film is then inserted into an injection mold, where plastic is molded onto the film, the electronics components being embedded in the molded plastic so that when the plastic part is removed from the mold the film is peeled away from the plastic part, leaving the electronics components embedded in or adhered to the surface of the plastic part.
Air entrapped in cavities within an assembly when over molded with plastic resin injected at high temperature and pressure can cause many failures to the systems design. These failures can be electrical, mechanical and surface quality failures.
Thus, while current printed film assemblies achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for preparing light guides used for film assemblies having light emitting diodes.